


Alpha Size

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When the gang is around Inuyasha plays the part of alpha, but when he's alone he knows how to serve his real alpha.
Relationships: InuYasha/Shippou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 29





	Alpha Size

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Alpha Size

When the gang is around Inuyasha plays the part of alpha, but when he's alone he knows how to serve his real alpha.

-x-

Many believed Inuyasha to be an alpha, even as a half demon he was so strong. In the make shift pack it looked like he was the alpha of the group.

But appearances were deceiving. The true alpha was among them waiting in the wings.

Miroku and Sango went off to be alone, and Kagome went back to her own time to study. So when Inuyasha returned to the hut his alpha was waiting for him. “It's about time Inuyasha, you kept me waiting.”

There in his naked glory was Shippo, his furry legs reaching up to his hips, the rest of his body was human in shape. A leaf hiding his crotch. Inuyasha bowed. “I am sorry my alpha.”

“If your sorry then get naked puppy.” Shippo crossed his arms and was smirking.

Inuyasha nodded and began to strip, he removed the robe of the fire rat. Then removed his white under shirt, and his fundoshi dropped. The half demon was ripped, fine muscles, nice pecs, perky pink nipples, rock hard abs, a plump fuckable ass, strong legs and big feet.

As for his crotch it was shaven smooth, his tiny 2 incher standing proudly between his muscled thighs. Shippo smirked seeing his tiny tool twitch in excitement. Shippo was the one who shaved him, to further cement his place, as a beta.

“Time for you to remember your place.” Shippo removed the leaf and poof, his massive cock and balls were revealed.

No matter how many times he saw it, it was still amazing. Shippo's long 11.5 inch dick, with it's girth, and matching set of big balls. A true sign of a fox demon's power their sex drive developed long before bodies. So often fox demons had to seal their cocks, or risk lugging around their huge tools.

Inuyasha stared at the massive length, his tiny rod twitching as he gulped. He wanted to taste it, especially as his alpha wagged it causing the delicious musk to hit his sensitive nose. This smell was the smell of an alpha, and it made the beta half demon tremble, his knees go weak.

“What are you waiting for bitch?” Inuyasha trembled at the dominating tone. His cheeks clenched and his tight pucker spasmed as he was called a bitch. He got on all fours and crawled over to Shippo, settling himself between his spread legs.

Face mere inches away from Shippo's cock, the smell filled his senses and he shuddered. Shippo laid his cock on Inuyasha's face. “You really like to talk when the other's are around, maybe I should show them how much of a cock slut you are?”

Inuyasha whimpered, Shippo's dick was resting right on his nose. He knew what his alpha wanted. “Please master let me suck your dick!”

“Close,” he tapped his dick, the dog half demon moaned.

Inuyasha reached down and began tugging on his tiny cock. “Please master, let me suck your big bone. I need to taste your big dick, bigger than my own, fill my mouth!”

“Good boy,” he fed his dick to Inuyasha and the hanyo moaned. He lapped and lapped, his long tongue doing wonders. “Ahh that's nice!”

Shippo smiled as his penis filled Inuyasha's mouth and down his throat. Inuyasha moaned around his penis, the pleasure of sucking the massive shaft sending jolts to his own tiny rod.

“You really enjoy this, your mouth is much more suited to this.” Inuyasha moaned around his alpha's shaft. His hips rocked against his palm, his penis and balls rubbing against it fueling his actions further. “Go ahead, cum like the little beta you are.”

Inuyasha blushed, he couldn't help it, he hadn't tasted his alpha's cock in so long, his eyes rolled up and he moaned around the male's length. His cock twitched and he fired spurt after spurt of cum all over his palm.

“Yeah you love your bone, don't you puppy?” he rubbed his furry ears, and Inuyasha growled in pleasure. He sent pleasing vibrations through his rod. “Ahh yeah you do, but now it's time for your alpha to get off, relax your throat cause here I cum.”

He used his ears as leverage, rubbing the furry appendages as he fucked the dog demon's mouth. Inuyasha could only moan as his mouth was fucked hard. Shippo loved this, his huge length fucking the dog demon's throat, his huge balls slapping his chin.

The face fucking was doing wonders for Inuyasha, such domination, such a wonderful taste, the fox demon's penis sliding over his tongue at great speed. His penis erupted again all over his palm.

“Cumming from getting your mouth fucked, you are such a dirty puppy.” Shippo's cheeks burned, he was close to. His balls smacking the dog demon's chin sent a pleasing vibration through his crotch. Not to mention the warmth of Inuyasha's mouth was extra sweet, and the tightness of his throat. “Ahh fuck I'm cumming!”

Shippo came, giving one last thrust, his balls giving a loud smack as they unloaded all of his pent up semen. The fresh baby batter shot down Inuyasha's throat like a mighty flood. Inuyasha moaned as his belly was filled, he came for a third time his hand completely coated in his man milk.

The fox demon pulled his cock back and began flooding Inuyasha's mouth with semen. The hanyo smiled, his ears twitching as hot semen spilled over his tongue. It spurred on his sex drive, even though his cock was spent he had another orgasm.

Inuyasha was fast to drink his semen, lapping at the cock head to earn more of the delicious milk. 'So rich, so thick, I love it!' he swallowed it all, not wasting a drop.

Shippo's still hard cock slipped from his mouth. Inuyasha was quick to worship his massive length, his tongue dancing across the hard flesh. “Not so high and mighty now are you Inuyasha?”

“Please forgive me master, my alpha.” he passed each word with a lick to his cock. Inuyasha's hips wiggled back and forth.

“Are you in heat puppy?” Shippo slapped Inuyasha's ass, making the hanyo jump and moan. “Bet your insides are throbbing?”

True, Inuyasha's spread cheeks revealed his tight pink pucker. The ring of muscles spasmed and opened, hungering to be filled. “They are! Please fill your beta!”

“I don't know I need to think about it, I could use my thinking chair.” Inuyasha understood, he rolled over mouth open. Shippo was sat on his face, and the dog demon began to lick his alpha's ass hole. “Mmhmmm.”

Inuyasha's rimjobs were the best, his tongue did wonders and reached nice and deep too. His hands supported Shippo's feet, giving his pads a little massage, while he greedily lapped at his hole.

“Yeah kiss my ass!” Shippo drooled. “Best seat ever.” from his “seat” he got to marvel at his beta's body. His tiny tool looking even more adorable between his muscled thighs. His massive manhood towered over Inuyasha's body, his cock casting a shadow.

“Hmm? Has my puppy been a good boy?” Inuyasha moaned into his ass, thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole. “I just don't know.” Inuyasha whimpered, he rubbed Shippo's pads more. “Alright I've thought it over.”

Inuyasha removed his tongue and Shippo got off. His huge penis bobbing as he walked. “I think my beta needs to show me how much he wants it.”

He didn't even wait he got on the ground face buried in the floor, ass up his hands reaching back and spreading his cheeks. Shippo loved the smell of beta in the morning, his penis throbbed.

“Tell me how bad you want it?”

“I need it alpha, I need you to bury your bone deep into your beta's ass and claim me.”

“Very well puppy but never forget how much you need it.” he lined up his slick penis and began to push in. Inuyasha moaned, his ass stretched around his alpha's cock. “Ohh yeah, take my dick with your ass.”

“It's so big alpha!” Shippo was half way inside. He got tired of waiting and buried his full length in one thrust. “Ahhh!” Inuyasha came again, his demon blood allowing him to spill more seed, shooting his cum all over the floor.

Shippo began to move, fucking him in and out. Their hips meeting in a loud clap, followed by Inuyasha's howls of pleasure. “Yeah take my dick!” Shippo howled, hammering Inuyasha's hot hole, his hands groped his plump ass for leverage.

Inuyasha howled in pleasure, Shippo's big balls hitting his own and it made his cock lurch. Seed poured from his penis, never stopping or breaking steam making a huge puddle of cum beneath him. With each new thrust it felt like Shippo was draining what made him a man.

His tongue hung out of his mouth as he drooled, panting like a bitch in heat as he was. Shippo gave in letting out a growl of pleasure. “That's right bitch, I'm gonna breed you so good!”

“Yes please breed me alpha!” he moaned arching his back.

Shippo gave a few more powerful thrusts, really laying it on his backside, Inuyasha's ass clenching around him, making it so his ass was sucking on him with each pull back.

“Here it comes, take it all!” his penis swelled and whoosh splurt splurt splurt. Hot cum pouring into his channel. Inuyasha shivered. “Ahh, this is so nice.”

Inuyasha felt the same but was too high on pleasure to respond. He was occupied as his balls ran dry and his penis continued to twitch in orgasmic release, his alpha's seed marked him inside.

Shippo watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha's belly swelled with his semen. He loved getting his puppy fat on his cum.

He pulled out and splurt splurt splurt. His penis sprayed semen all over Inuyasha's ass and back. Shippo pumped himself getting a few extra spurts.

“That was fun.” Inuyasha collapsed into the puddle of cum, Shippo's seed escaping his wrecked hole, hot cum pouring down his taint and coating his balls. His whole front was drenched in his own cum. “What are you waiting around for? The others could be back any minute, get this place cleaned up.”

“Yes alpha.” on shaky arms and legs Inuyasha rose up and began licking the cum off the floor. He felt the cum in his belly slosh about as he worked on cleaning the whole puddle. It wasn't easy as Shippo's cum continued to leak out of him and make the puddle into a nice cocktail.

Shippo smiled. “Perhaps we should let the others see you like this, then they'll know who the real alpha is?” Inuyasha shuddered. His demon half had no issue with this, he wanted to be at Shippo's beck and call getting fucked whenever and wherever he wanted, but his human pride battled against it.

Inuyasha cleaned up the mess, and spent the rest of the day as his master's seat. When the others returned everything went back to normal. No one knew the truth side for the hung fox demon and the hanyo with a belly full of cum.

Alphas come in all shapes and sizes.

End


End file.
